the break up
by BlackNeko20
Summary: arthur and francine are going out, but not for much longer. francine is rude, arthur is hurt, and their relationship is over. how will their drama affect the rest of elwood city high? rated t. for darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this piece will have chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakup**

theme: treehouse fun

theme from darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this will be a longer piece.

Chapter 1-Treehouse Date

Francine climbed up the treehouse and looked around. They were sixteen now but the treehouse was still in good shape. Arthur climbed up behind Francine and brushed a few leaves off the edge. The floor was dirty but Francine pulled out a blanket. It covered most of the floor. Arthur smiled.

"I told you my date idea would be great," Francine grinned, taking off her jacket to show off her revealing top. Francine's boobs were a C-cup. Arthur tried not to stare. Francine laughed, "I told you I had a little surprise up my sleeve. Happy?"

Arthur nodded as Francine laughed harder. She was looking at his pants. Arthur looked down. He'd popped a boner. He tried to cover it with his hand but Francine grabbed his hand before he could.

"I've been on the pill two months now. I know we said we'd wait, but...I'm ready when you are," Francine whispered, kissing Arthur deeply. Arthur pulled away at first but didn't resist after the first few seconds. He liked how Francine's lips felt against his. He liked the taste of her cherry lip gloss too.

Arthur pulled away, "I don't know about this. We're a little young to be thinking about sex, actually having sex." "Oh please, Arthur. Muffy's had sex since she was what, 12? There's nothing to worry about. You have condoms, I'm on-"

"I forgot the condoms. You said you had a surprise. I didn't think sex." "What, you thought we'd play board games in the treehouse like the good ol' days? Are you sure you even like me anymore, Arthur?" Francine demanded. "Yes, of course I like you." "Well act like it! Popping a boner over my tits is something any guy can do. I ask you for sex, something no other guy can do, and you act like I've asked you for...a pony or something outrageous like that."

"Maybe I'm not ready!" Arthur blushed. "It's...it's a big step. I want it to be perfect." "Well, I worked hard to make sure this would be perfect," Francine emphasized, gesturing around the treehouse. Arthur finally noticed the new curtains. There was even a battery-powered lantern in the corner. "See? I planned it out. I wanted tonight to be the night."

"But we haven't even made out yet," Arthur protested. Francine scoffed. She'd had enough. She started to fold up the blanket. Her front was pointed to Arthur. He caught himself staring and tried to look away. He didn't notice the mirror she'd added. He could see how nice her ass looked in her jeans. His penis started to throb uncontrollably.

"You're an idiot," Francine muttered as she began to climb out of the treehouse. Arthur looked back to protest. Only a small moan leaked out. He could see down her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. He came, not prepared for the sight. Francine noticed and stopped. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Arthur ducked into the treehouse blushing. He couldn't believe how horrible this date had turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Everybody Knows

An hour later, Arthur went home. He logged onto his email account to private chat with Buster to make him feel better. Buster had already emailed him. He was asking about his date with Francine. He sounded like he knew something so Arthur asked why he was asking.

'She told everyone what happened, all the girls at least. The girls told the guys, and...I'm sorry, dude, I really am,' Buster replied. Arthur's head fell onto the keyboard. How could this happen to him? 'Look on the bright side,' Buster added, 'at least you didn't have this happen with Muffy. She would've taken pictures lol.'

Arthur groaned loudly. Ever since he started dating Francine, things had gone horribly for him. He fell into mud in front of the Sugar Bowl and made everyone laugh. Francine took pictures and was laughing the hardest. On their second date, they went to an Italian restaurant and he dumped a plate of pasta on his pants, and Francine made sure everyone knew that too.

Francine was demanding too. Every date was her idea. Arthur had to pay or else she would leave in a huff. Even at free events, he was expected to buy her something. Arthur worked for his dad and his catering business. He worked hard for his money. He was saving for his first car. Francine ruined his account; he had nothing left.

Dating Francine was a disaster, and now everyone knew he was a premature ejaculator. Buster knew, and even though they were best buds, that made Arthur the maddest. Buster was trying to cheer him up online. He sent him a funny video spoofing Bionic Bunny. They didn't watch the show anymore, just the spoofs. Normally they made Arthur laugh. Arthur didn't even click the link for this one.

Arthur grabbed his phone and sat on his bed. He texted Francine, 'We need to talk.' 'nothin to talk bout' Francine replied. 'Yes there is.' 'nope. g'night.' Arthur texted back but Francine didn't respond.

Arthur went back to his computer and logged on a social media site. Francine was online but Arthur's status was invisible. He messaged her, 'i wanna end this. you're a bitch.' Francine blew up at him for calling her a bitch. He didn't realize it was a public message. Several of their friends 'liked' the post.

'ur only doing this 2 get back at me,' Francine said. Arthur didn't realize his mistake at first. But he didn't apologize. 'You deserve it,' he replied back. Before Francine could respond, he blocked her. Francine was really angry. She messaged Buster who emailed Arthur wanting to know what happened.

Arthur decided to take a shower instead to clean himself, something he should've done earlier. What happened to him in the treehouse never happened to him before. He hoped it never happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-School

The next day was a school day. Everyone had already taken sides. Buster, Brain, George, Fern, Jenna, and numerous others were on Arthur's side. Muffy, Sue Ellen, and Maria were on Francine's side. Maria and several others tried to stay out of the fight, but it took over Elwood City High.

"He shouldn't have called her that online, even if it's true," some said. "She deserved it," others said. No one could agree on who was right or wrong. Everyone just knew that Arthur and Francine were no longer a couple. Arthur was happy about that. He was even happier that girls were on his side too, especially Fern.

"I've wanted to cuss her out for years for being so mean to me in middle school. She's the only reason I lost my spot on the middle school paper. She said I didn't fact check my article about her. How was I supposed to know she only scored 4 of the 5 goals? She kept bragging about scoring all of them in the hall!" Fern exclaimed.

"She did the same thing to me in middle school. I couldn't join the badminton team because of that bitch!" Jenna hissed. Arthur nodded but didn't say anything. He still had feelings for Francine even if she was so mean to everyone.

Buster and Brain didn't understand why he still liked her, especially Brain. "Men are scientifically proven to despise women who humiliate them. You can never see her the same way now," he told Arthur. Arthur didn't believe him. He still cared about Francine.

Francine and Arthur were able to avoid each other, even during their shared lunch period. Arthur was happy about this. He didn't want to hear her ranting to him about his behavior the way she did to Muffy and Sue Ellen. He didn't think she would, but Arthur didn't know what to expect. He'd never gone through a breakup before.

Arthur thought his school day would be fine until sixth period. He went to his locker to get his lab notebook and remembered he and Francine were partners. He wanted to get sick. He wanted to puke in the middle of the hallway so he wouldn't have to go to class.

The bell rang. He was late. He had no choice but to rush to class. Francine was already there in her lab gear. Arthur rushed to put on his smock and goggles. Francine started without him. Arthur didn't say anything but the teacher did. He got onto Francine for taking over and not letting Arthur do the work. Francine sat on her stool, letting Arthur take over. The teacher got onto her again.

"I don't want to work with him!" Francine yelled. The whole class stared as the teacher approached. "That isn't your decision. Do your work or you get a zero on the assignment, Miss Frensky." "No!" Francine screamed, throwing down her goggles.

When she did, she hit a plastic colander and spilled the contents into her eye. She yelled; it wasn't just water. Many kids laughed as the teacher sighed and rushed her to the eye cleaning station. Arthur felt bad for her but didn't say anything. Francine didn't come back to class. The teacher returned. Francine would still work with him but not now because of her eye.

Students stared at Arthur through class. Arthur thought they were being sympathetic or nosy or something. The students were a little bit of everything. Most were curious because they'd never seen such a public breakup before. Everyone talked about Arthur and Francine when they got together a month ago. They thought they would be the next power couple. Everyone wished them the best. Couples even wanted to double-date with them.

Now they wanted to know what would happen to the two of them. Arthur wanted to know too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Awkward

Arthur walked home his usual route. Francine and her family lived in a house two streets over now. He usually saw her every day when he walked home because they were a couple or they were friends. Now they were almost enemies. Arthur didn't want to see Francine today, just in case she was mad about class.

Instead of seeing her walking, Francine's mom drove past and Francine was in the car. Arthur usually waved. He had to resist the urge this time by pinching the seams of his jeans. Francine looked away from him. Laverne nodded to him with a weak smile. Arthur was confused as to why she did that, but he ignored it as he got to his house.

Inside his mother was working in the den. Kate and Mei-Lin were playing in the kitchen while DW and Emily chattered loudly upstairs. Arthur tried to sneak to his room without being noticed, but Jane noticed and called him into her room.

"Arthur, I got a call from Francine's mother. Francine is grounded because she was caught wearing a revealing shirt. Are you 2 having sex?" Jane asked. "No, we've broken up," Arthur replied. "Really? Laverne thought something was up. She banned Francine from the computer but she posted about you. She mentioned some nasty words but I told her DW must've hacked your account again."

"I didn't mean to call her a name. She wasn't letting me talk to her. I wanted to break up to her to her face but she wouldn't let me. It's over. I don't want her back. I know I'm too young for sex too," Arthur muttered, blushing brightly. He didn't want to talk with anyone about sex, especially his mother.

"I'm proud of you but I hope you're prepared. Do you need any supplies just in case?" Jane asked. Arthur muttered out a barely audible, "no." Jane nodded, patting his back. "Sorry about your breakup. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be."

Arthur nodded and left the room. He went to his room and logged into his email. Buster sent him another funny video link. He opened it and laughed loudly. Brain sent him a study on teenage lovers. Arthur deleted it without looking at it.

The email that surprised him was from a social media site. Sue Ellen private messaged him. Arthur went to the social media site to look at it. She was proud of Arthur for standing up to Francine. She was acting like a friend to her but Sue Ellen really preferred if the two stayed apart.

'Why are you happy we broke up?' Arthur asked. Sue Ellen replied a few minutes later, 'I've liked you since 7th grade. I was too scared to tell you until now.' 'That would make Francine mad at us, if we started to date,' Arthur said. 'Who said she had to know? Meet me at the treehouse in an hour xoxo'

Arthur didn't know what to do. His last visit to the treehouse wasn't very fun. In fact, it was the worst day of his teenage life. Why should he go back now?

Arthur thought about it. He didn't know Sue Ellen had liked him that long. He'd actually liked Sue Ellen since the 6th grade, but he didn't think she'd ever like him back. She had gotten very pretty and confident during middle school. Arthur thought a girl like that would never like him.

With Francine, she asked him out, and he accepted because he thought it would be a good idea. Now he regretted being with her, but Sue Ellen couldn't be evil like Francine. She was too nice. Arthur decided he would go meet Sue Ellen at the treehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Oops Again

Arthur put on a sweater and told his mom he was done with his homework. She didn't mind him going for a walk. He quietly walked to the treehouse. Sue Ellen was already there. Arthur noticed a blanket and blushed.

"Francine did the same thing, huh? I just wanted us to read our history homework together, unless you have other ideas," Sue Ellen smiled. "No, I need to read still. I didn't get to finish my assignments yet." "I thought you might be distracted. I didn't cause that, did I?"

"No," Arthur said, sitting beside Sue Ellen. She was wearing a low-cut shirt. The way she leaned forward, he couldn't see the pages without seeing down her shirt. He popped a boner. He tried to hide it. Sue Ellen noticed it anyway. She remained silent so she wouldn't embarrass him.

"I never thought we'd possibly end up together, especially once you started dating Francine," Sue Ellen whispered after a few moments of silence. "Did you ever like me?" "I liked you in 6th grade but you were so pretty it scared me. You're still that pretty."

"Then how did you end up with Francine? She's more attractive than me," Sue Ellen said. Arthur shook his head, "You're better-looking than her." "You really think so?" "Of course I do. You're-"

Before Arthur could say anything else, Sue Ellen kissed him. It was awkward but it felt better than Francine's kisses. They didn't taste the same but Arthur didn't care. Sue Ellen felt more exotic. He pulled her closer. Sue Ellen blushed and pulled away.

"I don't think I'm ready for that," she whispered, giggling softly. "Let's take things slow." "I'd like that. Francine was being pushy yesterday. She wore a revealing shirt and claimed I didn't like her because I wouldn't have sex with her." "Wow, she told us something completely different," Sue Ellen gasped. "I can't believe I'm friends with her."

"Why are you?" Arthur asked. Sue Ellen tried to think, "I don't even know. Muffy gets me good concert tickets, but Francine? I guess she's just there too so it's friends by association." "Maybe you should stop being friends with her. If you let me save money, I can take you to concerts." "And if you don't like the band, I can go with Fern or some other friends. You know, I let your breakup with Francine come between me and Fern."

The two kept talking for a while. They realized Francine had ended a lot of their friendships over the years. They decided they should both stay away from her.

Before they left, they hugged underneath the treehouse. Arthur and Sue Ellen both felt happy. Neither realized Muffy was watching from her limo nearby...and Francine was with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Worse

Francine and Muffy barged into the Read house. David tried to kick them out. He'd just gotten DW and Kate's friends to leave. Arthur couldn't have friends now that those were gone. Jane helped him push the girls out. Arthur watched. He knew it was important but he didn't care.

After dinner, Arthur went upstairs to do homework but his computer's notifications wouldn't stop ringing. Arthur had 10 emails from Buster alone. Francine and Muffy had posted a video. Arthur looked at it. He saw himself kissing Sue Ellen. The video was titled "cheater."

'I wasn't cheating. You and I are DONE' Arthur commented. Buster and several others agreed: the breakup was implied because of how mean they were to each other. Francine and several others disagreed: the breakup was never made official. Arthur told them he tried to breakup with her, that Francine was being too moody to listen.

The arguments got ugly and soon it was time for Arthur to go to bed. He hadn't done his homework yet. He felt guilty, but his mother wouldn't let him stay up any longer. She turned out his light and left the room.

The phone rang downstairs. Arthur's father angrily answered the phone. It was Francine. David hung up on her. She called again. He unplugged the phone. David and Jane were tired of their son's drama. They went to bed without asking what was going on.

A few hours later, Arthur woke up because someone was tapping his window. He looked out to see Francine and Muffy throwing rocks at his window. He told them to go away. They refused to leave.

"We're done, Francine. I'd rather be with Sue Ellen. I liked her before I liked you. She isn't as mean," Arthur said quickly. Muffy was the one who argued back, "Who cares, Arthur? You made a promise to Francine! You're still her boyfriend!" "Not anymore. I won't date a bitch who makes up rumors about me." "I am NOT a bitch!" Francine screamed.

"Arthur Read!" David yelled. "They started it!" Arthur protested as his father barged into his room. "I believe you. You girls have caused enough trouble. Leave or I'm calling the police!"

"My father can pay off the police!" Muffy hissed, but Francine pulled her away. "My dad can't. Let's just go. We'll deal with him tomorrow."

"No, you won't," Laverne said darkly. "I'm tired of this mess. Arthur is no longer your boyfriend. You are to take down this video and whatever you filmed it with. And if you leave my house after curfew with your rich-bitch little friend again, I'LL be the one calling the cops. Go, Muffy. I know your little minion is around here somewhere. Don't come near my daughter again."

Arthur went back to bed, shocked how the parents of the situation put a stop to everything. He expected their power to fade once they returned to school the next day. But Francine wrote him an apology note telling him she'd taken down everything and told everyone the truth.

Sue Ellen and Arthur held hands through the halls. People were supportive. They were glad his breakup with Francine was over. They hoped Arthur and Sue Ellen would be the next power couple. Arthur knew they would be together a long time because Sue Ellen understood compromise. They decided on dates together. They both paid for dates except on each other's birthdays or special occasions. They were happy together.

-end-


End file.
